


One, Two, Buckle my Shoe

by Zany_Frog



Series: Counting Songs [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: One was the odd one out, the perfect weapon.Two was the safe place, the little soldier.A little character study on Luther and Diego.





	One, Two, Buckle my Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm in like twenty different fandoms at once. Help ;-;

One was one of the untouchable ones in their messed up little family. He was the leader, the strong one, the person everyone in their family was both jealous and in awe of. They saw him getting praised by Father after a mission well done, and they simultaneously wanted to be in his shoes and bring him down to their level.

Even Five admitted he was jealous sometimes, when he took the time to partake in conversation with his siblings. Two tried to lie, but they all knew he was jealous too, by the looks he sometimes threw One’s way that were just as sharp as his knives. Three agreed, though they all knew that her jealousy wasn’t as strong.

One remained oblivious, even when they got older and arguably wiser. One remained the perfect weapon in Father’s eye, while everyone else fell short in one way or another. He got praise where others got scoldings.

That was maybe what kept One believing in Father, what made him accept that Father had given him a serum that changed his life so completely without asking him or even telling him it was an option beforehand. What made him accept Father’s choice to send him to the moon, alone and cold, to do a task that seemed stupid in retrospect.

One believed that Father was a good person, and that broke him apart from the rest, in varying and shattering degrees. No one, not even Four’s drug dealers, thought Father was a good person. Not when told the horrors all of them had to face at Father’s hand, anyways.

One was the odd one out, the perfect weapon.

...

Two was considered one of the soldiers. His power was useful to Father and his missions, but he wasn’t noteworthy enough to gather much attention from the press and media.

To the others, he was a steady force, blunt but not willfully unkind. He fought more for himself than for Father, fought for what was right rather than praise and affection. Anyone looking in got the sense that Two only stayed because Father was a resource to him, telling him where the fight was and who was in the wrong.

The others usually didn’t like the fame involved in what they did, but Two hated it nearly worse than Six. Fame wasn’t needed for a job like this, he always said, wise beyond his years. Gratefulness was appreciated, but even that wasn’t needed. Doing what was right always came first to him.

If anyone needed an answer, they went to Two first. They could trust him to be honest, and he wouldn’t ask questions if they weren’t needed. He was protective of everyone, even One to an extent. If anyone needed safety, they went to Two.

When Two began to grow apart from Father, the others knew it was only a matter of time before he left. It didn’t matter if he protected and loved them, they knew he would leave if it meant that he could continue to right the wrongs of the world. They mourned him like he was dead, but Four liked to say he mourned him like he was lost.

Two was the safe place, the little soldier.


End file.
